Embrace your destiny
by Cinduri
Summary: Harry dies together with Voldemort in the final battle, but gets a chance in another universe with another prophecy. He is sent to Padme Amidala trained in the Force to help her with the coming trials for her world and the Republic.
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing: Padme/Harry, if you don't like it, too bad.**

**Rating: Mature: Violence, language, Sexual content**

**Summary: Harry dies together with Voldemort in the final battle, but gets a chance in another universe with another prophecy. He is sent to Padme Amidala trained in the Force to help her with the coming trials for her world and the Republic.**

**Prologue:**

The Battle of Hogwarts was coming to an end, it had been bloody, horrible and downright awful, nearly all of Lord Voldemort's Death Eaters had been either captured or killed by the light side which included Aurors from the Ministry of Magic, The Order of the Phoenix with all their remaining members and a great deal of students and teachers at Hogwarts, all of whom had been trained for this purpose during the past year, but the Dark lord himself still remained standing and was now fighting The Chosen One himself, the one said to be able to kill him, Harry Potter.

The fight had been going on for close to 5 hours now and the magical worlds young hero was hurting badly from several injuries he had suffered during the battle. He was bleeding from his right leg after being hit by a cutting hex from Bellatrix Lestrange during their duel before he finally managed to end her life with a well-placed cutting curse of his own hitting her chest, her life ended with an insane laughter. He had also been tortured by Voldemort for several minutes earlier when the Dark lord had thought himself the winner, but just as he intended to finish the job he had been cursed by Severus Snape who sacrificed himself to save Harry's life a little longer. Harry was now fighting with his last remaining strength, but it didn't seem to be enough, his power was weakening by the minute while his opponent seemed to be able to continue for much longer if needed. Voldemort was powerful, very powerful.

Realising he was not far from giving in and thereby ending the world's last hope to get rid of Voldemort he desperately tried to think of something to stop him. All around him were bodies of friends and foes, of family and loved ones; the damage on the surrounding area was enormous as well. Then it came to him, it was completely insane, but on the other hand, he never had any sane ideas according to Hermione. In one last attempt he ran towards the man who had caused him so much pain and grief in his life, trying to get as close as possible to finish his new plan. To stop the one responsible for the death of his parents, his godfather, and so many of his close friends. Remus who had cared for him as a parent, Neville who had made such progress the last two years, Tonks who had just given birth to her son a few weeks before her death, Susan who gave her life to save her best friend Hannah, just to name a few who had died, and all of them and so many more had been brutally killed because of this one man and his search for power over others.

He was now only 15 feet from Voldemort who stood still with a shield up apparently seeing this as a last desperate attempt of an already broken man; he had spent the last few moments taunting his nemesis, clearly looking forward to end his life and giving him total control of the Wizarding world. Harry stopped just a few steps from his opponent and closed his eyes, thinking about everyone he loved and cared for. _This is for all of them, to give them a safe life, a life worth living without darkness and pain._ Then he opened his mouth and yelled out the one spell he had promised his old mentor Albus Dumbledore he would never use unless there was no other way.

"_Eradico Omnis!_". It was a spell that was designed for a single purpose, to destroy everything within the affected spell area which was pretty large; in this case there was thankfully only two people affected by it, Harry Potter and Tom Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort. Voldemort's eyes widened slightly when he heard the spell used, but before he could react anymore then that a bright with light expanded itself from Harry and both of them was destroyed in less than a second.

Harry had often wondered during his life about how it would be to die, considering how his life had been so far he had expected it to be sooner rather than later, therefore his thoughts were quite normal according to him. During his last few moments he thought something that many people do if given the time. _Is it going to hurt? _Then the bright light came, followed by excruciating pain and then he heard a voice in his head. _Your path is not finished yet Harry Potter._ The pain stopped and he fell into darkness.

AN: Prologue complete, next chapter will include force training and a meeting with padme


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: I'm going places

It was an odd feeling to die, or was it dying, he wasn't too sure. He had felt the pain, still felt it to some small degree actually, but now it was more a distant pain. Reminded him of the after effects from the Cruciatus curse actually, but still he felt like he was somewhere he belonged. If only he knew where that was since he couldn't actually see anything at all, it was like he wasn't in his body at all.

Suddenly he heard a voice coming from all directions, or maybe it was him who existed everywhere, it was hard to tell. Less philosophy thinking and more focusing on the voice Harry he said to himself.

"Welcome Harry Potter, The Chosen One, I've waited for you for a very long time." The voice said, sounded like a female, but he wasn't about to take anything for certain in this strange place.

"Wish I could say the same, but I haven't got the foggiest of who the hell you are." He replied before wincing, maybe it wasn't a good idea to act disrespectful at the moment; he would probably pay for it later.

"I had a feeling you would say that. You are at one with the universe; you are nowhere, everywhere, wherever I want you to be." The voice said again sounds amused? Harry thought this couldn't get any weirder, but he shouldn't be surprised, weird things had a way of finding him, apparently all over the universe now.

"Thank you, now I understand exactly what you mean." He responded, apparently he had lost the ability of acting respectfully when he died. Because he was sure of that by now, he had died, this was merely the "Next adventure" that Dumblydork was so fond of speaking about.

"Easy my young friend, all will be explained. I brought you here to give you a choice. You gave your life to save your others, the ultimate proof of love and bravery, therefore instead of letting you die I have decided to give you a choice to help elsewhere." The voice said and Harry had been wrong, this was even weirder. Hmm, weirder, he started to like that word, must remember to use it more.

"You have two choices, either you can move on to wherever that may be, you will meet your parents and loved ones who have died before. This of course is something that would be understandable. Or, I can send you to another dimension, one of which the likes you could never imagine. Hundreds of billion are going to face war and pain there; you could make a difference for so many. This may sound like an awful choice, but it also gives you a chance to start over, to find love and a life worth living. As I mentioned not everything is going to be easy, but you will have a chance, and I'm going to help you if you decide to take this path. I can't give you any more information until you have decided." The voice explained to him, it was probably good she stopped there because he felt overwhelmed quite frankly at everything he had heard.

"Can I get a few minutes to think this through?, ehm, whoever you are?" Harry answered while hoping he didn't have to make a choice right away.

"I am called many things depending on where you live, but in the dimension you would be going to I am known as The Force, the one that binds everything together. And of course, take all the time that you need, time is of no meaning here." The Force replied. Thankfully he had a name to use now.

He went quiet while thinking everything through. He had lived a hard life so far, with so much pain and suffering in so many ways, both physically and mentally. So many of his friends had died, his family had died, he wasn't sure if he could take that pain again, it would be too much. Still, there had been love and happiness at time as well. His relationship with Ginny had happiness In it, he had friendships important enough for him that he willingly sacrificed his life, that also meant something.

He knew he would die again sometime, but here was offered a chance again, in another world, to have a new life free from being the boy-who-lived hopefully, to find new friends, a new girlfriend maybe, and have a child even. If he survived whatever that war was that The Force talked about, it sounded incredibly nasty and he wasn't really sure what just one man would accomplish to help, and he was sure about that, The Force needed his help with something.

"If I do this, how will it work?, Why do you need my help?" He asked after what felt like forever, but had probably been less thinking time then what was expected.

"The dimension you will join are capable of space travel over a whole galaxy with countless stars and planets being lived on with different species, humans aren't the only ones that are intelligent there. You will be prepared for everything in form of history, culture, languages and culture if you chose to go there. I will download the required information into your mind. You won't be all powerful and you still need to train to improve, but you will have a better knowledge of combat than most people I would guess already when arriving." She began to tell, Harry listened carefully.

"You will have a better understanding when you get the information if you decide to do so, but in short you will be in another war between good and evil, between The Dark Side of the Force and the Light Side of the Force so to speak. The followers of the Light are called Jedi and they are keepers of Peace in the Galaxy.

The users of the Dark Side are the Sith, The Dark Lord of the Sith is a lot like your Lord Voldemort in his quest for power over all. However, he is much more cunning and powerful then Voldemort ever was, and he also has an apprentice who is very powerful in his own right. When you arrive the Sith will be thought of as a legend. There haven't been any sightings of them in millennia, but they have been working in the background growing more powerful. T

his is why you are needed, the Jedi are not prepared for what is to come and don't know of it, you will be needed to defend the innocent, but also to prevent Jedis' from falling to the Dark Side, it can be tempting for those who can't control their fear and anger. It's important that you don't tell anyone who you are, either they won't believe you or they will try to exploit you, or draw you to the Dark Side themselves.

Be careful, you are never safe from it, whatever you may believe. Your use of the unforgiveable Curcio in anger against Bellatrix a few years back is just one example of this. I can also add that there is a prophecy in place speaking of a Chosen One, but remember this, prophecies can be a funny thing, don't take anything for granted. " The Force finally stopped at this and let everything sink in, Harry tried his best to take in everything.

"To summarize it then, Jedi good, Sith bad, prophecy funny?" He replied at last and thought he almost heard a snicker, but it could have been imagined.

"If you accept it will all be made clear in time, I promise." The reply was. Of course, you could never get all the facts at once, well at least he knew more about the current status of the Sith then the Jedi. He came to the insight that he already thought about this like if he was going and he realized he had decided, something that The Force surely knew already.

He wasn't sure if it was the prospect of family, or if it was his damn saving people thing that Hermione was so fond of calling it, but he was going. "Alright, I accept."

"I know." The quick reply was. "You will arrive at planet of Naboo, homeworld of newly appointed Queen Padmé Amidala, 13 year old." Harry winced at this, Queen at 13, and he thought his life was bad, being responsible for this many must be hell.

"Why do I have a feeling that there is a reason why you chose this planet?" He asked sarcastically.

"Because there is." Was the simple answer. "The future events of this planet will shape the Galaxy as a whole for great many years, and she will need all the help she can get. At this time there is no war, so therefore you are just there to help her, guide her if you so want to. How you approach her and what happens is up to you." It said and Harry got the feeling some things weren't told, things he probably would like to know.

"You will have a language, history and culture knowledge slightly higher than a normal well educated jedi, your knowledge of the Sith will be extensive as well. You will no longer be able to use magic, but you do have the Force to help you, your abilities will not be the same or as different as what you can do with magic, but there are other benefits. Considering your previous abilities I can give you a great deal more access to the Force then others might have.

You will also have knowledge of Lightsaber combat, four different types even; I will let you find them out by yourself. I bid you farewell and wish you a pleasant journey and second chance at life, may it be a long time before we see each other again, and many lives depend on it." It said and all went quiet.

**Naboo, ( 3 months before the trade Federation blockade )**

The first thing he noticed was bright light which wasn't very surprising since he hadn't actually been able to see anything as "dead" and now he was on a random planet in the middle of the day. As his eyes adjusted he felt his mind flooded with knowledge he didn't have from before, and it was a lot of it.

Around him was a very green forest with animals he had never seen before, but still he knew what they were. He was close to the city, he didn't know how, but he knew it still. He noticed that his clothes had been changed to white robes and that he had two Lightsabers with him, both of them with a green crystal, he sensed it was a joke about his eye colour.

He started walking slowly while thinking about how he would approach the Queen and what he would say. Seeking employment as a bodyguard could maybe work, but they would wonder why he was coming and since he wasn't a jedi they would most likely be very suspicious of him. He could always go with the phrase "The Force sent me here", but he guessed that to everyone except the jedi that it would be a stupid answer.

He was inside the city now and just a few minutes from The Palace so he decided to sit down for a few minutes while thinking things through, he got a lot of funny looks, but he was used to it after so many years that he couldn't be bothered to react. After half an hour he finally decided on his plan and walked up to the guards outside The Palace.

"I'm Harry Potter, and I need a meeting with the Queen over matters of great importance." He said while putting a mild force compulsion over his words. He hated doing something like that, but he wasn't sure they would agree to it otherwise.

"Follow me." One of the guards said and walked inside. Following him he noticed a lot of people in the building, most of them watched him, but no one seemed worried, most likely because they hadn't had anything to worry them for a long time.

He finally arrived at the Queen's Office and was let inside without any guards and with his weapons thanks to another small compulsion. It was almost too easy to use and he had to be careful to use it wisely and not abuse it, which was on the path to the Dark Side to use something for personal gain.

When he walked inside he noticed what could only be the Queen. A young girl who while she was 13 could be taken for 15 without a problem. Harry guessed that it was partly because of her eyes who looked old for someone her age, mostly likely something that came with her responsibilities. She had brown hair and eyes that almost took his breath away when he saw them. Come on Harry, she's 13 for Merlin's sake, get over yourself.

She looked up when she saw him enter and her eyes widened in surprise when she took in his appearance and that he wasn't someone she knew. There wasn't any fear in her eyes though, so he took that as a good sign if anything.

"Who are you?, What are you doing here?" She asked him with a frown. "I wasn't expecting anyone in here." Harry smiled gently back at her before replying.

"I just told the guards I wanted to see you, they let me in without any questions." He could tell she was both surprised and annoyed by his response, clearly the guard would be in problem if he didn't explain soon.

"Could be because I used a form of Force Persuasion on him though, one can never know for sure." He continued, he was enjoying this yes. It was good to be the one with the answers for once.

He saw a small amount of fear in her eyes, but no other reaction then that. "So why are you here then?, You're not a jedi are you?" She said to him.

"No, I'm not. I did it for two reasons, first to show you that against the right person your security is severely lacking, if I was a Dark Jedi you would be dead by now." He didn't mention the Sith because he had a feeling she wouldn't believe they were still around.

"My other reason was to meet you of course; I want to offer my service as a bodyguard and advisor for you." He continued and now he noticed a great deal of confusion, and some anger from his opinion about her employees.

"What's your name?, And if you are not a jedi, what are you?" She asked him and now he actually started to get the feeling of being at a job interview.

"My name is Harry Potter, and all I can say is that I am trained in the Jedi arts and that I have sensed trouble in the future for Naboo, I'm here because I want to help you in any way that I can. I promise you that my knowledge greatly exceeds most jedi even though my young age and I would be most helpful against any problem that may occur." He answered still smiling at her, hoping that it would be enough, he refused to use any mind tricks on her, this was too important.

"I see. I am no jedi, but I sense you are being truthful and someone with your abilities would certainly make me feel more at ease." Not to mention you're easy on the eye she thought to herself. "I can offer you the position of advisor which will allow you to follow me anywhere and on any meeting. I'm not sure why, but I sense that your help will be needed soon, just as you say."

His smile widened and he bowed before answering. "Thank you my Queen, I will make sure you won't regret this." She gave him a small smile that actually seemed rather shy to him. "Sit down so I can give you the information about living arrangements and similar." She said.

_Step one completed, not that I have a bloody clue what step two is though. Oh well, all in good time I guess. _He thought while sitting down and the conversation continued.

AN: Thanks for the kind reviews of the prologue. The following chapters will be 4-5000 words a piece, this one was mostly to set up everything for the first movie so to speak. Until next time, take care.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I know I said the next chapter would be 4000 words at least, but wanted to get a fairly quick update out and it seemed to hit a good place to stop after 3000 words. Thanks for the reviews so far.

**Chapter 2: Being alone**

Three weeks had passed since Harry arrived in this dimension and the planet of Naboo. He had adjusted to the new lifestyle surprisingly quickly all considering. It would have been a great deal more difficult if not for the information download he had received upon his arrival. During these three weeks he had spent every morning working on his Force powers and Lightsaber combat to prepare him for the future. Luckily the information download had helped here as well with his combat skills being highly developed, and his use of the Force was helped by his previous knowledge of magic.

The ability to channel his powers through his body felt like second nature because of this, and he realized that any fight against a Sith or Jedi would see him relying more on this then his Lightsaber during the coming years. Despite him being able to use four different styles he still needed time to learn the small subtle differences in each movement to match against the best.

During the day he had followed Padmé for her assignments and meetings, but he rarely spoke to her or anyone else for that matter. Instead he studied everything and everyone to learn who could be trusted, not that he trusted any politicians, but some were more honorable than others.

He noticed that the Queen acted and carried herself very well in her job and he was very impressed how someone so young could do it so well. Remembering his own temper at that age he was confident that he would have messed up within twenty minutes and yelled at someone. But she managed to play the game so to speak, being polite but firm about what she thought and wanted.

What pleased him more than anything else was that he saw that she really wanted the best for her people. She served the people, not her own agenda and she was too smart to be manipulated by these idiots around her. No matter how well she did in her job though he still sensed her fear and insecurity from every decision she made.

A feeling he recognized all too well from his past life. He had spent over a year before the final fight taking difficult decisions that could get people hurt or killed. This wasn't war, but what she did affected a lot more people than he was ever responsible for. He denied it to himself, but he was starting to care a lot about this young lady he was guarding. Therefore, that evening three weeks after his arrival he found himself yet again inside her Office without being asked to go there.

When he came inside he noticed her working on something yet again, she looked extremely tired. When she heard him she looked up and greeted him warmly as she usually did when she saw him, he guessed she had a small crush on him. She was after all a teenage girl and he was fairly handsome, or so he had heard.

"Good evening my Queen, do you have a minute to talk?" He asked her politely. She nodded while putting her work away and he sat down in a chair on the other side of the table.

"How are you settling in Harry?" She said while looking at him intently, like she was trying to figure something out.

"Just fine, it's a beautiful place, I haven't had any problems so far, but I'll make sure to tell you if I do." He replied with a small smile at her which she returned.

"What can I do for you then?" She asked him. "I'm guessing this isn't just a social call." She continued while leaning back in the chair slightly.

"Do you mind if I tell you a little bit about myself?" He responded while looking at the wall behind her. It had several pictures in it, he had to ask who they were at some point.

"By all means, I've been curious to learn a bit more about yourself; you're a very secretive person." She answered and indeed she looked like she wanted to know everything she could about him.

"I was born during a war at my home planet. Like you know I have some special abilities, and people with these kinds of abilities kept to themselves where I lived. The war was between an evil man called Voldemort and his followers who wanted to gain power and control over those he saw as unworthy to have these powers." He started his story and she was listening intently at what he was saying.

"When I was one year old Voldemort came to my house and killed my parents." He continued and she gasped. "I'm so sorry, it must have been awful." She said to him.

"Thank you, and I don't know how to feel about it. I don't even remember them. Anyway, when he had killed them he tried to kill me as well. I was always more powerful than most, and apparently my powers reacted somehow and he was injured severely before escaping. " He said, he tried his best to keep magic and wizards from this story. He had been warned not to tell anyone about his real origin.

She had tears in her eyes at hearing this, but didn't interrupt him. "He didn't return for thirteen years after that. No one was sure where he was, but he disappeared. When he finally returned and the second war began I was fifteen years old. Because of what had happened last time I was seen as a rallying point for the "good side" so to speak. People saw me as the one who would defeat him again even if I was just a boy." She looked stunned at this and opened her mouth to say something, but he raised his hand and stopped her.

"When I was sixteen I found myself leading the resistance, sending people on missions and assignments that very well could get them killed. Many of them were close friends, people I considered family, and some of them died. I felt so much guilt when that happened; I started second guessing every decision I took, everything I did. I almost broke down completely from the pressure." He kept talking and he could see she started to understand that he was talking about her position as well.

"Then one day my closest friend and a person I considered a sister in everything but blood said something to me. She said that life is never fair, if it was no one would have to do these choices. But someone has to, and the only thing you can do is make a choice with the information you have and to the best of your ability. If someone is hurt or ends up in trouble because of it it's still not your fault, it's just the way it is." She nodded at the words like she understood what they meant and that was good.

"Two months after that conversation I managed to defeat Voldemort again, and despite the casualties it was worth it, because many more people would have died if we did nothing." Harry said with a slightly raised voice.

"To conclude this story, I've seen the way you are affected by the choices you have to make. You're a good person and you are trying your best for your people, that's all you can do. Remember that you may be in power, but you can't prevent things from going wrong from time to time. Be true to yourself and you will do just fine." He ended his speech while staring into her eyes. She gave him a determined look and a bright smile and replied. "Thank you Harry, I needed to hear that."

"Don't mention it; that's why I'm here after all, to give you advice. I will leave you alone then and goodnight my Queen." He said while standing up and turning around.

"You can call me Padmé when we are alone Harry." She said to him kindly. "I will remember that Padmé." He replied while walking to the door. He looked at her one last time before walking outside and to his room to train some more.

This had been the beginning of a daily ritual where he came to her Office every night to talk. Sometimes they spoke about each other's life and sometimes it was about Naboo and Republic. Both of them greatly enjoyed the other one's company. At times he just sat there while she worked and tried to help if possible. They didn't know it, but it was the beginning of something that would have consequences for the whole galaxy.

**Naboo, 2 weeks before the Trade Federation attack.**

Harry was sitting in his room thinking about the past two months in his life and what the future would hold. His friendship with Padmé had grown faster than he would ever have expected. There was three years difference in age, but both of them acted much older than they were because of how their life had been so far.

It did worry him somewhat though because he never remembered feeling this at ease with anyone before, not Hermione, not Ron, not even Ginny, and it was scary that someone had become so important for him in this short time.

Also it worried him since he had been sent to her for a reason and he had yet to figure out what that reason was. He knew that both of them would be involved in the coming war in some way, but not how, and he didn't know when it would start. There was a growing feeling of unease though, so whatever it was that would happen to Naboo was coming soon if he was right.

His thoughts about the future were interrupted by a knock on the door. That didn't happen often, but sometimes a servant came to inform him about something. "Come in please." He said and the door opened showing not a servant, but Padmé in civilian clothes. She had never visited him before so he was thrown off guard for a moment before remembering his manners.

"Good to see you Padmé, are you feeling well?" He said to her while looking over her body discreetly. _Focus Harry, she's a friend, three years younger and the Queen for Merlin sake, no staring. _

"Yes it's been a good week so far, thank you. What are you doing?" She replied while sitting down next to him, a bit too close for comfort. Their conversations were fairly informal when they were alone nowadays.

"Just thinking things through, a lot have happened these past months." He answered while giving her a small smile.

"I can't believe it was just two months ago you came here, it feels like I've known you my entire life." She responded and he was surprised that she had felt the same way. He knew it was hard to keep a personal life considering what she did.

"I know what you mean. Feels like just yesterday I came here looking for a job." He replied. "In many ways I should thank you. When I came here I felt lost, your friendship helped me to regain myself again." He continued happily.

"What do you miss the most about home?" She asked and he almost thought he heard fear in her voice. Probably afraid that he was going to leave suddenly in the future, she never spoke about that exactly, but he knew she told him more than anyone else, she needed him around.

"To be honest, my friends, but they are most likely doing fine without me and I have no wish of ever going back. This life is my future now; home would always remind me of what had been lost." He answered and was surprised it was true; he wanted to stay here, with her. _Not to mention I couldn't go back even if I wanted to._

"It may sound insensitive but I'm happy to hear that. I like having you here, I don't have anyone else that can understand the same way you do, and you know what it's like to be responsible for others. You know the real me." Padmé said yet again surprising him in how mature she sounded. He was starting to feel that this was dangerous ground though, from the way she talked it sounded like her feelings were beyond friendship and he wasn't doing much better.

He froze for a minute trying to decide what he should do. One of the reasons of going to this place was to be able to find someone, but there were so many things in the way here. So much that could go wrong. She didn't seem to notice his internal struggle since she started talking about other things and how her day had been. This happened from time to time, he was happy just to hear her speak and it helped her just having someone that listened to her.

She noticed he wasn't really giving it his full attention as he usually did so she stopped talking. "What's wrong?" She asked while giving him a worried look.

"I'm just thinking about something important." He answered and gave her a comforting smile to show that he was okay really. She gave him a calculating look this time knowing very well when someone tried to avoid a subject.

"Tell me." Was the short and quick reply while watching him with a serious look on her face. He didn't know exactly how to reply so he did the only thing he could think of, he leaned down towards her giving her plenty of time to move away if she wanted to. Her eyes widened when she saw what he was doing, but she stayed in place, even moving against him slightly.

The kiss was soft and caring filled with emotion and Harry could honestly say he hadn't experienced any quite like it before. It warmed his entire being making him wish for more, but after a few seconds he broke it off and lifted his head again now watching her intently.

She looked like she was still trying to grasp what had just happened. Harry decided to remain quiet waiting for her to make the first move since he had revealed his position. After several long seconds she gave him a weak smile that helped his beating heart immensely. At least she wasn't upset with what had occurred, that's always something.

"That was unexpected." She laughed which made him give her a bright smile. "That was my first kiss, I'm happy it was with you." She continued with a wink acting much more relaxed then he had ever seen her before. "What happens now? "

Harry thought about that for a few seconds. "Well, I'm not letting you go after that." He said while smiling at her. "That is if you want to have me." His insecurity coming back at once.

"Of course I want to, but we should probably keep it a secret for now, it could cause some problems otherwise." She told him and he nodded to show that he agreed.

"Sounds good to me, it's not like anyone would question why we spend time together since we've already done that for a few months." He replied and leaned in giving her another small kiss. "I could get used to that." He said after finishing the kiss and taking her in his arms in a gentle hug.

"I second that, not that I have much to compare it with, but it was still amazing." She said while holding him tightly and running her hands through his hair. "You have really soft hair; I always wanted to check that out." She giggled. That was without a doubt the first time he heard her giggle.

"I need some sleep though, so I'll go back to my room. Sweet dreams, I'll see you tomorrow." She said giving him a peck on the lips before rising up. "Sweet dreams love." He replied and waved at her. "Shouldn't be too hard after tonight." He said as she was walking to the door only getting a small smile as response.

Leaning back against the couch he closed his eyes. _That just made things ten times more complicated, but it's worth it, I like her. Should probably have waited a while more though, she is a bit younger than me. In other words, I rushed into something without a plan that might or might not work, sounds like me without a doubt._

The following two weeks continued much as the previous ones had with a few noticeable differences. Both Harry and Padmé was happier and seemed more at ease with their life. They still spent each evening talking to each other about things, getting to know more about the other and of course a few kisses made their appearance.

Then one day something else occurred that put down their mood greatly. The Trade Federation had begun a blockade against Naboo that was practically impossible to get through. Luckily Padmé managed to contact Senator Palpatine at Coruscant, the center of the Republic. He passed on the information to the Chancellor and two jedis were apparently sent to resolve the conflict before it got worse.


End file.
